The Missing Puppy
by Laugh Poor Weasley
Summary: When Skulduggery and Valkyrie start investigating the dissapearence of a dog, things start getting a little weird. In comes Adeline Rosedrop, an old friend of Fletchers and the groups only lead. FRxVC and FRxOC     slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

It was dark when Skulduggery and Valkyrie finally reached the meeting place. Valkyrie looked around the empty park, searching for their latest lead in the investigation of a missing puppy.

"I hate how we've been reduced to missing pets" groaned Val.

"I hear that some can become severely emotionally damaged due to the loss of a pet. If we find Fluffy, we may save someone from going through that" replied Skulduggery cheerfully, walking towards a tall oak tree.

"Did you ever have a pet?" asked Val.

"No. I did pretend that one of my arms was a snake though, when I was in the Faceless Ones lovely home. But after I had a fight with Twitchy..."

"You named your arm 'Twitchy'?" Valkyrie whispered, unsure whether to laugh or run away screaming.

"Yes. He was a very dear friend. Anyway, I think we should continue with our investigation" Skulduggery replied, attempting to climb the oak tree.

"But don't we need to wait for Fletchers friend before we start? She is the one we are questioning" Valkyrie asked.

"What do you mean? She is right here" Skulduggery told her, looking at her as if she were mad.

"Umm... then only ones here are us"

"And Adeline"

"Adeline?"

"You don't have to keep saying my name, I'm right here" called out a voice cheerfully, causing Valkyrie to jump in fright.

Skulduggery pointed up to one of the highest branches of the tree where a bright yellow bird was sitting there staring at them. As Valkyrie watched, the bird transformed into a teenager with raven black hair and lime green eyes.

"What the...?"

"Hello, you must be Valkyrie Cain" Adeline held out her hand. When Valkyrie did nothing but stare, she sighed and went on talking.

"My name is Adeline Rosedrop; I'm a friend of Fletcher. He's told me all about you"

"You...Bird..."

"I am so sorry about my partner; she just never knows when to stop staring, although it is a nice change to be rid of her insufferable chatter" commented Skulduggery.

"Shut up"

"And there goes the peace and quiet. Shall we get on with the meeting?"

"Of course, should we do anything about her?" asked Adeline, looking at Valkyrie with an amused look on her face.

"She'll follow us; she can't stand being away from me for very long. It's quite disturbing really".

Valkyrie watched Adeline and Skulduggery walk away.

"I hate you Fletcher" she muttered before jogging after them.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, can you tell us what you know about the disappearance of Fluffy?" questioned Skulduggery, once they were in the safety of the Bentley.

"Of course. The last time I saw Fluffy was on the 25th. We were meant to meet up for a game of catch the next day but she never showed" Adeline replied, a grim look on her face.

"When you say game of catch..." Valkyrie asked.

"I transform into a dog and we both chase after the ball. A passer by generally throws it for us. "Anyway, did you know that 'Fluffy' isn't actually a dog?"

"He isn't?"

"Nope, HER name is Miah Cleartune. She's an adept and a member of the Irish Sanctuary. We've been friends since High school"

"So this is more than just a missing puppy?"

"Definitely. Miah was meant to 'relocate' one of the prisoners"

"I don't understand"

"Miah has a flute. When she plays it she can erase a person's memory. She was the head of the relocation group"

"Do you know who she was relocating? This could be a major factor in the investigation"

"She said that he called himself 'The Killer Supreme'"

Valkyrie burst out laughing.

"Scapegrace? Oh god, he couldn't hurt a flea, even when he was a zombie"

"A zombie?" Adeline went pale.

"Don't worry, as far as we know, he's never tasted human flesh. He's the most pathetic zombie ever"

"Then why would they be relocating him?"

"To make sure he doesn't hurt himself?"

"Adeline, how fast can you get to the Sanctuary?" asked Skulduggery suddenly.

"Very fast. I'll transform into a horse, they can go bloody fast"

"So you can be more than just a bird and a dog?"asked Valkyrie, confused.

"Yup, I can transform into any creature as long as I have seen either a photo or a drawing of them. I also have another power but it's generally used as a last resort"

"What is it?"

"I can scream so high pitched that anyone within a hundred metre radius of me is immediately knocked unconscious. Mortals generally wake up after about five minutes but for us it depends on your age. The older you are, the longer you sleep"

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"Do it"

"What?"

"Scream"

"Pardon me ladies for interrupting such an interesting discussion but we do have an investigation to continue with" Skulduggery said, reaching for Valkyrie's phone.

"You just don't want to be unconscious for however long old people are. Anyway, why do you have my phone?"

"I'm calling Fletcher and Tanith; I need a more mature partner"

"Then why are you calling Fletcher?"

"How else is Tanith meant to get here?"

"Ah, good point"


End file.
